Pasteles
by Wwolf
Summary: Un pastel para cada aniversario,


En su primer aniversario era de papilla. Un experimento que Pheobe una vez cogió el coraje para probarlo, repitió tres veces.

En su segundo aniversario fue de frutas y comido a casa del abuelo porque la mansión estaba inhabitable por culpa de una "explosión de gas".

Exclusivamente de fresas fue el que aguanto las preciadas tres velas en la pequeña fiesta que Piper organizó al P3.

El cuarto fue comprado a escondidas por un avergonzada y enfada Piper la cual la vida, los hijos y los demonios no le habían dejado tiempo.

Chris y Wyatt quisieron ayudar a hacer el quinto. La cosa se lió y acabaron en una magnifica guerra de tartas que ganó Paige y perdió Piper (que aunque no participo acabo limpiando.)

_Hay una historia diferente para cada aniversario y un pastel diferente que lo conmemora. Solo un nexo. Chris SIEMPRE se comió dos trozos de pastel porque Leo NUNCA estuvo para comerse el suyo._

El del sexto fue de chocolate y recordado largamente por todos los que pudieron saborearlo.

El séptimo acabó a la cara de la madre de un compañero de Chris que se dedicaba a comentar en voz baja los extraños rumores que corrían acerca de esa familia. Curiosamente Piper se le olvido castigar a sus hijos.

_Todo los niños que conocía vibraban ante la sola mención de algún pastel y se peleaban por conseguir el mayor numero de trozos posible. A él sus dos trozos le resultaban **amargos**, casi **dolorosos**, con regusto **de desilusión.**_

Pheobe y Paige decidieron hacerse cargo del octavo. Cinco minutos después de poner "el pastel" sobre la mesa, Piper les sorprendió, gratamente, con otro.

Piper se negó a que no hubiera noveno, así que lo comieron como pudieron entre ataque y ataque del último gran malvado que quería destruirlos. ¿ Es que no se cansan? Preguntó Paige. Resultó que no.

Wyatt dijo que él se encargaría de todo lo relacionado con el décimo. Acabaron comiendo pizza.

_Nunca dijo nada y siempre acabo comiéndose los dos trozos, de la misma forma que guardaba todas las cartas y aguantaba despierto los días que él le había prometido venir._

- Eres un estúpido.- Le susurraba Wyatt cuando su madre se distraía o desaparecía en la cocina, mientras miraba el segundo trozo como si fuera veneno.- Un completo imbecil.

Victor compró el undécimo que resultó tener algo pasado. Pasaron el día entre disculpas y disputas para llegar al cuarto de baño.

El que hacía doce cobró vida propia e intentó comérselos. Piper no le hizo la más mínima gracia, pero la cara de Jasón cuando el pastel empezó a insultarle...

El trigésimo demostró que del hecho que seas bueno haciendo pociones y tu madre sea una gran cocinera no se deduce que tengas que ser bueno cocinando. Piper prohibió a sus hijos volver a entrar en la cocina sin supervisión. Cuando volviese a haber cocina obviamente.

El siguiente quedó olvidado entre los escombros de las muchas vidas que se destruyeron ese día. La mayoría porque murieron.- Tuvieron suerte.- pensaría muchas veces Chris en los años siguientes.

_Wyatt parecía tomarse como una ofensa personal el hecho que Chris se comiera el segundo trozo. Aunque el doblemente bendecido había sido concienciado desde una edad muy temprana sobre su importancia y su poder. Para él todo era personal._

El que hacía quince se lo comieron en el hospital, entre sonrisas falsas y promesas de recuperación que nunca se cumplirían.

En el decimosexto Chris supo que ya no había ninguna razón para comerse el segundo trozo. Se lo comió igualmente, tampoco es que hubiese una gran diferencia.

El que hacía diecisiete se lo comió con los ojos vendados y sin orejas por no ver ni escuchar lo que su hermano mayor estaba haciendo. Es increíble lo que una persona puede llegar ha auto engañarse si pone el suficientemente empeño.

No hubo pastel para su mayoría de edad porque no se atrevió a salir de su escondite para comprárselo.

- _¡Es solo un trozo pastel!- saltó un día Chris harto de los insultos de su hermano. _

_- Es mucho más que eso y tú lo sabes.- Le contestó su hermano._

_Y era un asco tener que darle la razón._

El decimonoveno Chris estuvo a punto de tomárselo con cianuro. Wyatt lo impidió.

-Puedes destruir la ciudad, puedes matar a mis amigos, puedes descubrir la magia y echar a perder todo por lo que nuestra madre luchó. ¿Porque no puedes dejarme descansar?

Wyatt se presentó con el que hacía veinte en su celda.

- Los torturadores no regalan pasteles a sus victimas.

- Los hermanos sí.

Chris no tuvo la fuerza para rechazarlo.

" Estúpida retorcida situación"

El veintiuno lo comió con Bianca mientras hacían planes para arreglar el mundo. Literalmente. Chris siempre afirmará que fue ella quien le dio las fuerzas para intentarlo. Es una bonita mentira.

_-Incluso ahora, cuatro años después de su muerte, incluso **ahora** te comes dos trozos, eres... masoquista. – Era increíble que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación, en esas circunstancias._

_- Es mi vida, es mi estomago y es mi pastel de aniversario. Haré lo que me plazca con él._

_- Siempre acabas haciéndolo, hermanito, siempre_.

Chris celebra su vigésimo segundo aniversario con su familia aunque nadie le felicita.

Al final del día encuentra un hueco para comprar un pastel en una pastelería de Cancún. ( Demonios Zulijar, una historia larga.)

Lo divide en tres trozos.

Se come dos.

_- NUNCA VAS A COMERTE MI TROZO DE PASTEL. EN NINGÚN CASO._

Deja el tercero.

Y eso es lo único que necesita para saber que vale la pena intentarlo otra vez.


End file.
